


Alternate Definitions

by ladygray99



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alien's have a somewhat different view of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
> Prompt: Star Trek: Voyager, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Public claiming prompted by azure_chaos

The aliens had a very complicated view of marriage and an equally complicated view of what did or did not constitute kidnapping. They did it for Tom’s own good.

In the end it was reasonably easy to get Tom back as long as one of his husbands or wives was willing to come get him, and of course provide proof.

The aliens, unfortunately, did not accept a quickly forged federation marriage license since marriage had nothing to do with paperwork, they did however accept Tom spread naked across one of their high holy alters while Chakotay screwed his brains out.


End file.
